Many different styles of caps, lids and closures for liquid and beverage containers are available and serve numerous purposes. For instance, many containers include some sort of tamper proof closure over or adjacent the container opening such as a “milk jug” ring, a foil seal, and the like. As another example, some containers include a cap that seals the container using a check valve by taking advantage of the squeeze action of a flexible bottle to create a pressure differential to activate the valve.
More recently, container closures have been introduced that include at least one compartment within which a blend of one or more ingredients (e.g., vitamins, minerals, other supplements) can be sealed and maintained separately from the liquid or beverage within the container until a time at which a user desires to mix the blend and the liquid and consume the resulting mixture. Many of these devices include some sort of piercing tip or cutter that perforates, cuts or otherwise breaks a seal (e.g., foil, blister pack, membrane, etc.) to release the blend (e.g., tablets, granules, powders, etc.) into the liquid in the container. In some prior devices, the container closure is completely removed from the container after the blend has been mixed with the liquid in order to consume the mixture; in others, the container closure remains secured over the container opening and a nozzle on the container closure is selectively opened to allow for consumption of the resulting mixture.